Lo quiere, lo tiene
by Neyade
Summary: Hayden ve las estrellas, mil y un planetas, grupos de asteroides e incluso algún meteorito. Ve todo lo que Kristen quiere, cuando quiere. Sólo que Kristen lo quiere todo. Kristen Bell/Hayden Panettiere. Femslash, vaya una sorpresa. Fic escrito con riatha.


**Notas:** Bueno. Here we go again. Esta vez os traigo un finc un poquito rarrro. Lo hemos escrito riatha y yo, con todo el amor del mundo. Y en realidad no es finc- finc, sino que es RPS. Kristen Bell/Hayden Panettiere. YAY, eh?

**KRISTEN LO TIENE**

Cuando Hayden sonríe, entrecierra un poco los ojos y le salen hoyuelos en las mejillas. Kristen lo sabe porque, bueno, Hayden es su amiga y es su deber hacerla reír. Además, siempre que Hayden se ríe (entrecerrando los ojos, como hemos dicho ya) le entran unas ganas locas de hacerlo ella también. Lo que es bastante curioso, la verdad, pues funciona incluso cuando está de bajón y el mundo entero parece gris y feo.

Entonces, cuando ríen a la vez y las carcajadas se mezclan, cuando el día gris y feo parece de repente un poco más soleado, cuando Hayden la mira de esa forma (ojos azules clavados en ella y respiración aún jadeante), Kristen piensa que quizás eso es lo que hace una amiga de verdad. Lo de ponerte de buen humor y hacer que sólo quieras estar con ella, todo eso de querer ver una peli juntas aunque esta sea algo moñas, y lo de, de repente, mirarla y descubrir que es una tía realmente genial. Kristen siempre ha intentado no tener amigas de verdad, de las que si desaparecen te quedas con un hueco en el pecho. Como Jenny. Pero esta vez ha llegado demasiado tarde y ya no le apetece evitarlo, esconderse en su caparazón y dejar de quedar con ella, ahora le apetece quedar aunque sólo sea para ir de compras o tomar un café.

Sólo que de repente le apetece ir de compras más de lo normal y se está volviendo una cafeinómana. Sólo que de repente, Hayden ya no es Hayden. Es HAYDEN, así, con mayúsculas. Es la tía a la que se encuentra por las mañanas y con quién bromea entre escena y escena. Es Hayden y es Claire, que por lo visto se regenera sola. A Kristen le gustaría ser Claire, cuando alguna vez contada se enfadan, para que se le regenerara todo aquello que se rasgó mientras peleaban.

Entonces hacen LA escena. Apenas es un momento y tampoco tiene mucha trascendencia, pero es rodar juntas y pasar más horas al día junto a la otra de las que han pasado jamás. Y Kristen cree que se va a agobiar, que se va a cansar de Hayden, que acabarán discutiendo. Pero no. De hecho lo que ocurre es que cuando dejan de hacer la escena, se muere de ganas de seguir rodándola. Una y otra vez. Echa un poco de menos esos ratos juntas y las coñas que salían solas. Echa de menos ver a Hayden frunciendo un ligeramente el ceño cuando las cosas no salen bien. Es curioso que a ella ahora le apetezca que hubieran habido más fallos. Que el rodaje se hubiera alargado más.

Al menos le queda el consuelo de verla cada día antes y después del rodaje.

(Y a veces se pregunta si no se ven demasiado)

---

Lo dijo una vez en una entrevista y se ha arrepentido bastante, desde entonces, pero es que es verdad. Le gusta cocinar desnuda. Una vez se llevó un mal trago con el jardinero, pero desde entonces ha aprendido a contar los días y evitarle, un poco como si fuera la menstruación. Tiene a sus amigos avisados, a sus padres y a sus abuelos. La llaman siempre antes de aparecer (_¡vístete, que venimos!_), sin problema.

Pero se había olvidado de alguien. Lo piensa cuando oye las llaves que le dejó, abriendo la puerta, y a las perras chillando. Sabe que no puede ser nadie más que Hayden.

_Mierda_ , piensa. E intenta cubrirse con un trapo de cocina.

Pero el trapo de cocina no cubre lo que tiene que cubrir y no le da tiempo a coger nada más y Hayden entra y es todo _oh_ y _no sabía que_ y _no, tranquila_ y sonrojos y miradas que no saben donde posarse.

-De verdad que lo siento, en serio Kris, no pensé que lo hacías... bueno, ya sabes -mueve las manos, nerviosa-. Desnuda.

Y aunque están en una situación de lo más incómoda y Hayden esté mirando al suelo toda agobiada, ella no puede evitar reír, haciendo que levante la cabeza. Cuando acba la mira, aún sonriendo, y le dice, sacando de dentro su poquito de Veronica Mars:

-Hombre, es que con ropa es todo un poco incómodo.

Y le guiña un ojo, haciendo que Hayden se sonroje -de nuevo- de mala manera.

-Te espero mientras te cambias.

-Nah, sube conmigo. Total, ya me has visto desnuda.

Hayden asiente aún un poco sonrojada y sigue a Kristen hacia su habitación subiendo las escaleras detrás de ella e intentando desviar la mirada de sus piernas largas.

Aun así, cuando llegan arriba y Kristen se gira para decirle algo, la descubre mirándole la curva de la espalda, y Hayden podría decir que no quería, de verdad, no quería mirar, sólo... no pudo evitarlo, ¡se le fue la mirada! Pero Kristen no pregunta, simplemente abre la puerta y la deja pasar. Así que no dice nada.

Se sienta en la cama mientras Kristen se viste y hablan de cómo va la temporada y de los personajes nuevos. Critican un poco y cotillean sobre el resto del equipo. En todo ese rato, Hayden no deja de mirar. Kristen parece buena chica, de las que llevan bragas blancas y de cuello alto, pero la verdad es que no. A Hayden se le han abierto los ojos un poquito -se ha esforzado en disimularlo rápidamente- cuando se ha puesto las bragas esa negras. De las que no cubren nada, casi invisibles.

De repente, le apetece un vaso de agua.

Se obliga a tragar saliva y Kristen habla de una tienda nueva en algún lugar. Hayden asiente con pereza y se fija en el sujetador que Kristen se está poniendo. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, lo único que se oye es el silencio y Kristen la mira fijamente. Se sonroja.

-¿Entonces vamos o no vamos?

Hayden asiente con rapidez y desvía la mirada.

Después de esa salida las cosas se transforman en algo extraño. Se saludan por la mañana y toman un café juntas, hablan por los codos cuando se encuentran y todo lo de siempre, pero ahora a Kristen le cuesta más concentrarse en la charla y menos reír a la vez que Hayden.

Hayden, por su parte, se sorprende mirando fijamente el escote de Kristen, intentando averiguar qué sujetador lleva y si todos se parecen al que le vio ponerse en su casa. A veces Kristen la mira con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero luego sonríe enseñando todos los dientes y reanuda la conversación.

Ambas intentan simular que no ocurre nada. Que de un momento a otro no ha cambiado todo, aunque aparentemente estén igual que siempre, que no esperan el verse con los nervios royéndoles en el estómago. (Aunque lo hagan). Pero ha cambiado. Y ambas lo saben. Por eso intentan no tocarse mucho, no se abrazan y Hayden no le da besos en la mejilla cada vez que puede, como hacían antes.

Es un poco triste. E irritante, sobre todo, porque aunque no lo hagan, quieren. Porque, qué coño, les apetece estar como antes, lo de ahora es un sucedáneo de los peores.

Pero ninguna se atreve a dar el primer paso.

Y pasan los días y todo parece estar quebrándose un poco y al final dejan de verse tanto porque es un poco insostenible e inaguantable y no saben que hacer y al final todo se precipita. Porque es así. Se precipita. De un momento a otro Hayden aparece en su casa armada con una sonrisa enorme y algo quebradiza, de esas que parece que se vayan a caer de un momento a otro. Esta vez, eso sí, la recibe vestida.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Kristen asiente con una sonrisa algo vacilante y se aparta para dejarle paso. Cuando Hayden entra se hace un silencio incómodo.

Antes no les pasaba eso. Antes no les pasaba nada, de hecho, piensa Kristen mientras la lleva consigo hacia la cocina. No sabe realmente por qué lo hace, por qué elige la cocina precisamente, pero cuando llegan y se sientan cada una en un taburete, todo parece correcto. Están igual que en la última visita de Hayden. Sólo que ella está vestida. Y sólo que si esta vez están incómodas, es por algo muy distinto. Algo un poquito más preocupante.

-¿Quieres un café?

Y es probablemente la pregunta más estúpida que Kristen podía hacer, pero tampoco sabe muy bien qué decir. Hayden asiente con suavidad y Kristen se levanta con rapidez. Cuando pone la cafetera nota que le tiemblan las manos, y se le escapa una sonrisa, un comienzo de risa algo histérica. Al acabar se gira y la mira, apoyada en la encimera.

-¿Y bien?

Hayden no sabe qué decir, pero lo que sí sabe es que bien no está nada. Así que se encoge de hombros y la mira, con cara de circunstancias.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Kristen sonríe y pregunta:

-¿De qué?

Pero la sonrisa que intenta poner no hace juego con el tono un poco ahogado que se le escapa.

-Bueno. Ya sabes -responde ella, mirando al suelo-. De esto que nos está ocurriendo.

Kristen levanta una ceja, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco. Esta vez de verdad.

-De esto. Ajá. Ya lo entiendo todo.

-Tía -se queja Hayden, levantando la cabeza de golpe-, ¡tómatelo en serio!

Se quedan mirando un segundo y al final sonríen. La tensión se disipa ligeramente. Hayden se sienta, relajada, en el taburete.

-¿Sólo lo noto yo?

-¿El qué?- Es superior a sus fuerzas, Kristen no puede evitar jugar.

-Esto.

Cuando Hayden se levanta todo se congela. Durante un segundo se quedan mirando y Kristen se tensa, las manos aún apoyadas en la encimera, pero luego Hayden suelta un suspiro y se acerca a ella. Son dos pasitos pequeños y ya está a su lado. Se muerde el labio, las dos están tensas como un alambre.

-¿Lo notas ya?

Kristen la mira y no dice nada, abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, como si fuera a decir algo y en el último momento se arrepintiese.

-Supongo -dice al final, mordiéndose el labio con cara de circunstancias-. Es muy... ¿grave?

Hayden rueda los ojos.

-¿No te lo vas a tomar en serio, verdad?

-Mmmm. -Simula pensarlo-. No. Creo que más bien no. -Y entonces, sonríe más y la mira fijamente-. ¿Has venido aquí para que te bese, Hayden?

Hayden abre mucho los ojos y al final la mira con reproche.

-Hablo en serio.

Kristen parece de repente muy seria y no queda rastro de la sonrisa traviesa que tenía hace un momento.

-Yo también.

La cara de Hayden es todo un poema. Un poema un poco perplejo, a decir verdad. Cuando lo ve, Kristen se pone nerviosa. Mierda, quizás no debería haber sido tan... directa. ¡Pero, joder, se la estuvo repasando mientras se cambiaba y ahora ha venido a su casa para hablar! Y claro-

-Vale.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que sí, que vale. Que me beses.

Y de repente, Hayden la está besando. Kristen no se lo espera, por mucho que haya chuleado unos segundos antes, y al principio no responde. Nota las manos de Hayden posadas en su cintura y como el beso es más bien un poco tímido y tentativo. Entonces se da cuenta: Está besándose con Hayden.

(Y por alguna razón no le parece mal en absoluto, sino más bien todo lo contrario)

Es un poco raro. Raro del estilo de que es más agresivo de lo que uno esperaría de un par de típicas chicas rubias americanas (aunque tampoco tanto, es sólo que Hayden le muerde el labio y parece que todo estalle), y que todo lo tentativo que era el beso antes, va desapareciendo a medida que Kristen responde. Kristen enreda los dedos en el pelo de Hayden, atrayéndola más hacia ella y juntando aún más sus respiraciones. A medida que pasan los segundos el beso se vuelve más profundo y menos tímido, más lengua y pieles que se confunden y menos labios que se buscan, inseguros.

Cuando acaban, ambas jadean y el pelo de Hayden está despeinado. Kristen aún tiene las manos enterradas en él, y cuando Hayden la mira, las mueve perezosamente hasta dejarlas rodeando su nuca, los dedos moviéndose en un masaje suave.

-¿Pero no tenía que besarte yo? -pregunta, divertida.

-Ya, bueno. Estabas tardando demasiado.

Kristen sonríe de medio lado.

-Ahora voy yo.

Cierra los ojos y la besa con rapidez, casi sin dar tiempo a Hayden a reaccionar, mordiéndole el labio un poco y colando la lengua dentro justo cuando Hayden jadea. Se apoya mejor en la encimera de la cocina y Hayden se pone entre sus piernas, enreda una mano otra vez en su pelo. Sus lenguas caracolean y las pieles están más sensibles que nunca. A Kristen, en medio del beso, se le aparece un flash de como sería esta escena si hoy también la hubiera pillado desnuda. La idea la pone como una moto.

Hayden la besa en el cuello y Kristen se muerde los labios con anticipación. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole el cuello y todo lo que quiera besar.

-Hayden.

-¿Mmmph?

Las palabras de Hayden se pierden contra la piel de Kristen y Hayden las dibuja con la lengua.

Y Kristen no se acuerda de lo que iba a decir.

Se siguen besando. Hayden baja la cabeza, a veces, resigue la línea de su clavícula con la lengua, deja besos suaves en la piel sensible. Y justo cuando Kristen cree que se va a morir, que se derretirá y tendrán que recogerla mañana con una pala, una montaña de Kristen post-huracán Hayden, la lengua vuelve a subir hacia su cuello y todo se normaliza un poco. Hasta que, de nuevo, Hayden vuelve a bajar. Se acerca peligrosamente a la línea del escote (es un escote casto, las zonas sin cubrir se acaban pronto), Kristen se deshace de nuevo.

-Esto es trampa -gruñe, en medio de un jadeo-. Me tienes aquí, indefensa, atacando sin... joder. Sin cuartel.

Hayden levanta la cabeza.

-¿Te sacas la camisa, por favor?

Y sonríe, traviesa. Ignorando todo lo que ella pudiera estar diciendo.

Kristen asiente y se quita la camisa con lentitud, desabrochándose los botones uno a uno y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Abre la camisa con suavidad, dejando ver el sujetador. Hayden la mira fijamente y Kristen no puede evitar que se le escape la sonrisa:

-¿Te gusta?

Hayden asiente y Kristen se acaba de quitar la camisa mientras la mira fijamente. Está a punto de desabrocharse el sujetador cuando Hayden habla:

-Déjame a mí.

Tiene las manos frías, cuando le baja los tirantes y le besa los hombros. Se ríe contra su piel al encontrar ese par de pecas que tiene en medio de los pechos (en ese canalillo casi inexistente, causa de muchas lágrimas en su adolescencia) y como quién no quiere la cosa, deja car las manos en el cierre. Se pelea un par de segundos con él hasta conseguir desabrocharlo, y luego se separa un segundo para poder quitárselo. Kristen se siente un poco expuesta, insegura incluso, allí en medio de su cocina, con Hayden mirándola fijamente. Pero no por nada le gusta ir desnuda por la vida, así que pronto sonríe y la acerca a ella.

-Ahora eres tú, la que va muy vestida.

(Pero antes de que pueda empezar a hacer nada, Hayden ya le está besando los pechos, rodeando el pezón con la lengua Haciéndola enloquecer). Kristen se apoya contra la encimera entre jadeos, sintiendo la humedad de la lengua de Hayden contra su piel y los dedos rozarle la cadera. Claro que también nota el filo de madera clavársele contra la espalda.

-Cama. Ya.

Hayden se ríe contra su piel y Kristen se eriza un poco ante el contacto.

-No, en serio, me estoy haciendo daño.

-Cualquiera lo diría.

Kristen frunce el ceño y Hayden la besa con una sonrisa.

-Es broma, vamos. -Levanta las cejas-.

Suben las escaleras y aunque todo se parece bastante a una situación ya vivida, es todo diferente. Para empezar ahora Kristen no está tan desnuda, y suben casi corriendo. (Hayden, en cambio, está tan vestida como la última vez. Kristen pretende ponerle remedio rápidamente, a este asunto).

Pero antes de que pueda plantearse nada, y justo después de entrar en la habitación, Hayden ya la ha empujado contra la cama. Lentamente, con premeditación y alevosía, desliza las manos hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones mientras continua en su labor de besarle los pechos y convertirla en un montoncito de nada. Pero Kristen es fuerte.

-Ah, no. ¡Para nada!

-¿Huh? -Levanta la mirada, se mordisquea el labio. La mira, la cara enmarcada entre sus pechos.

-Te he dicho antes que te noto muy vestida. -Con un movimiento certero consigue cambiar las tornas y situarse arriba, con más efectividad que gracia-. Vamos a ponerle remedio a esto -continúa, más satisfecha.

-Pero...

-Nada, nada. Mi casa, mis normas -le dice, divertida, mientras dirige las manos al bajo de su camiseta-. Podrías empezar levantando un poco la espalda para que pueda sacarte... esto.

Y Hayden no tiene más remedio que obedecer.

Cuando Kristen le saca la camiseta Hayden se queda despeinada y un poco roja, como si todo le diera un poco de vergüenza.

-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo ahora?

Y Hayden se quita el sujetador. Es una buena respuesta. Una respuesta espléndida, de hecho, decide Kristen, antes de fijarse en que, evidentemente, tiene más pecho que ella. Por un momento se siente como la primera vez que estuvo con una chica, pensando más en si se fijará en el tamaño que no en lo bonitas que son -ella tiene unos pezones preciosos- y demás BLABLABLA. Cuando Hayden mueve la pierna y la coloca entre las suyas se da cuenta de la gilipollez en la que estaba pensando y vuelve al mundo real, donde Hayden la espera, medio desnuda y en su cama, para que le folle hasta que le suden incluso los ojos. O algo así.

Así que Kristen la besa. Por lo de ir empezando y tal. Y porque le apetece. Porque Hayden la está mirando con esas pestañas suyas increíblemente largas y con una sonrisa expectante. Así que se apoya contra ella y la recuesta en la cama mientras le delinea los labios con la lengua y le intenta quitar los pantalones. Le desabrocha el botón y baja un poco la cremallera, le acaricia las caderas con la punta de los dedos y la incita a levantarlas. Cuando Hayden lo hace y consigue bajarle los pantalones, descubre que su amiga es de las del equipo contrario. De las de braguitas sencillas, blancas con una puntilla verde alrededor. Sonríe, divertida, y baja la cabeza para besarla en el hueso de la cadera, deslizar la lengua por el hueco que hay entre ambas. Sopla un poquito y nota como se estremece, oye un amago de risa por allí arriba, seguido por un jadeo cuando vuelve a besarla allí. Desliza el dedo índice por el interior de la puntilla, tira un poco hacia arriba y Hayden levanta las caderas incitándola a seguir. Kristen vuelve a dejar las braguitas en su sitio y la besa en el estómago. Apenas son roces con los labios pero nota como Hayden se contornea bajo ella y respira más rápido de repente. Al final se compadece de ella y le quita las braguitas con rapidez y ansiedad mal contenida.

Hayden suspira.

Luego todos sabemos lo que ocurre. Kristen baja un poquito más, empieza dejando un par de besos sueltos, apoya las manos en sus muslos y saca un poco la lengua. Delinea los labios -los otros labios- y la besa, justo allí. La besa caliente, líquido, un poco borroso. La besa con los labios y con la lengua, se ayuda de los dedos. Hayden gime, entierra las manos en su pelo. La guía. Kristen se deja guiar, sabiendo que, en realidad, quién guía ahora es ella.

Hayden gime bajo ella y a Kristen le gusta la sensación. Le gusta verla con el pelo revuelto y desnuda, con los ojos fijos en ella y un poco vidriosos, jadeante y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Expuesta. Suya. La besa mientras le acaricia y Hayden responde con entusiasmo y juntando las caderas contra las de ella. Kristen se acaba de desnudar con rapidez mientras Hayden la mira aún recostada sobre la cama y Kristen se vuelve a colocar sobre ella.

-Voy a hacer que te corras, Panettiere.

Hayden aguanta un poco la respiración y espera. Kristen cumple su promesa, como siempre en realidad. Hayden ve las estrellas con la lengua de Kristen, quién a la vez se las combina para reseguirle la cadera y el estómago con las uñas, suavemente, llegando a veces a la base del pecho, acariciándole el pezón. Hayden ve las estrellas, y mil y un planetas, y grupos de asteroides e incluso algún meteorito.

Hayden ve todo lo que Kristen quiere. Y Kristen lo quiere todo.

Y cuando Hayden de repente siente que le falta el oxígeno, cuando se estremece y convulsiona bajo la lengua de Kristen, cuando cierra los ojos y lo único que ve son unos ojos azules que la miran con picardía, cuando gime Kristen y se corre entre jadeos ahogados, lo sabe.

Kristen lo tiene. Todo lo que quiera. Toda ella. La tiene entera.

Y en un momento de lucidez, cuando la estira hacia ella para pegarse, para abrazarse, los cuerpos desnudos y las pieles algo sudorosas, se da cuenta de que ella también. Cuando la ve mirándola así, divertida, susurrándole al oído _¿es que te recuperas tan rápido como Claire, Hayden?_ , con cariño y algo de ternura, lo sabe de nuevo.

Ella también la tiene.


End file.
